firearmcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Panzerkampfwagen 38(t)
Overview ]] The Panzerkampfwagen 38(t) is a German designation for select Czech TNH series tanks. Light Tank Variants Panzerkampfwagen 38(t) Ausf. A TNHPS I Serie / LT vz. 38 59 served in the 67th Panzerbteilung of the 3rd leichte Division in Poland. 15 served in Norway in 1940. Panzerkampfwagen 38(t) Ausf. B TNHPS II Serie Ausf. A with curved driver's plate, battle aerial removed. Smoke dispensers and Notek lighting was added. Served in the 7th and 8th Panzer Divisions in France, 1940. Panzerkampfwagen 38(t) Ausf. C TNHPS III Serie Served in the 7th and 8th Panzer Divisions in France, 1940. Panzerkampfwagen 38(t) Ausf. D TNHPS IV Serie Ausf. C with anti-splash protection for the turret ring. Entered service in September 1940. Panzerkampfwagen 38(t) Ausf. E [[TNHPS V Serie|'TNHPS V Serie']] New Sehklappe 50 visors fitted to driver and operator view ports, riveting reduced on front plates, turret MG ball mount moved to internal. Served in the 7th, 8th, 12th, 19th, 20th Panzer Divisions. Panzerkampfwagen 38(t) Ausf. F [[TNHPS VI Serie|'TNHPS VI Serie']] Served in the 7th, 8th, 12th, 19th, 20th Panzer Divisions. Panzerkampfwagen 38(t) Ausf. G [[TNHPS VII Serie|'TNHPS VII Serie']] Less rivets. Served in Russia, some exported to Hungary, Romania and Slovakia. After deemed obsolete, tanks were used as armoured train units, carried on flat cars - 2 tanks per train. Panzerkampfwagen 38(t) Ausf. S [[TNH-SV|'TNH-SV']] Similar to Ausf. A, no battle aerial. Turret ring splash protectors like in Ausf. D. These tanks were exported to Slovakia and served in southern Russia in 1941 and 42. Panzerkampfwagen 38(t) neuer Art New welded construction for hull and turret, road wheels closer together, new engine. Conversions Panzerjäger 38(t) für 7,62cm PaK 36(r) 'Marder III' Based on the Pz.Kpfw 38(t) Ausf. G, fits a 7,62cm PaK 36® in an open superstructure. Saw service in Panzerjäger detachments in Russia and North Africa. 7,5cm PaK 40/3 (Sf) auf Panzerkampfwagen 38(t) Ausf. H 'Marder III Ausf. H' 7,5cm PaK 40/3 in an open superstructure in the center of the vehicle. Saw service in Panzerjäger detachments in Russia, Tunisia and Italy. Luftwaffe, Waffen-SS and Wehrmacht forces all received this vehicle. Panzerjäger 38(t) mit 7,5cm PaK 40/3 Ausf. M 'Marder III Ausf. M' 7,5cm PaK 40/3 in an open superstructure on the rear of the vehicle. 15cm schweres Infanteriegeschütz 33 (Sf) auf Panzerkampfwagen 38(t) Ausf. H 'Grille' Gerät 805. 15cm sIG 33 in an open superstructure. Saw service in sIG companies of the Panzergrenadiere regiments, served in France, Italy, Russia and Tunisia from early 1943. 15cm schweres Infanteriegeschütz 33/1 (Sf) auf Panzerkampfwagen 38(t) Ausf. M 'Grille' Gerät 806. 15cm sIG 33/1 in an open superstructure. Saw service on all fronts. Munitionspanzer 38(t) (Sf) Ausf. M Ammunition carrier. Saw service on all fronts in sIG companies in Panzergrenadiere regiments until the end of the war. Flakpanzer 38(t) auf Selbstfahrlafette 38(t) Ausf. L/M Self-propelled anti-aircraft gun 2cm FlaK 38 L/112.5. Saw service from January 1944, assigned to Flak platoons of each tank regiment in Panzer Divisions. Mostly used on the Western front. Panzerkampfwagen 38(t) mit Schwimmkörper Amphibious Pz.Kpfw. 38(t) Aufklärer auf Fahrgestell Panzerkampfwagen 38(t) mit 2cm KwK 38 Scout vehicle with 2cm KwK 38 L/55. Saw service with armoured recon companies from April 1944 in both West and Eastern fronts. Aufklärer auf Fahrgestell Panzerkampfwagen 38(t) mit 7,5cm KwK 38 Scout vehicle with 7,5cm KwK 38 L/24. Munitionsschlepper auf Fahrgestell Panzerkampfwagen 38(t) Ammunition carrier. Saw service from 1942, turrets from the tanks were used in fortifications. Schützenpanzerwagen auf Fahrgestell Panzerkampfwagen 38(t) Armoured personnel carrier, prototype only. Mörserträger auf Fahrgestell Panzerkampfwagen 38(t) Mortar carrier, prototype only. Jagdpanzer 38(t) Light tank destroyer with angled armour, 7,5cm PaK 39 L/48. Saw service from July 1944. Saw service post-war with the Czech Republic. The Swiss bought 158 from the Czechs and designated it the G13. Flammpanzer 38(t) Jagdpanzer 38(t) variant where the main gun was replaced with a 14mm Flammenwerfer 41. Saw service in the Ardennes. Bergepanzer 38(t) Gerät 573. Recovery vehicle based on the Jagdpanzer 38(t). Saw service from October 1944 with Jagdpanzer 38(t) detachments. 15cm schweres Infanteriegeschütz 33/2 (Sf) auf Jagdpanzer 38(t) 15cm sIG 33/2 in an open superstructure. Saw service as replacements for other 15cm self-propelled 38(t) vehicles. Jagdpanzer 38(t) Starr Jagdpanzer 38(t) with rigid Starr gun (7,5cm PaK 39/1 Starr L/48 or 10,5cm StuH 42 Starr), Not built. leichter Einheitswaffenträger Light standardized weapons carriage, prototypes only. * Gerät 587, Geschützwagen 638/26 (10,5cm leFH 18/40/5 L/28) * ? (8,8cm PaK 43 L/71) - built. mittlerer Einheitswaffenträger Medium standardized weapons carriage, prototypes only. * Gerät 577, Geschützwagen 638/20 (15cm sIG) - built. * Gerät 578, Geschützwagen 638/21 (10,5cm) * Gerät 579, Geschützwagen 638/22 (12,8cm) * Gerät 580, Geschützwagen 638/23 (15cm sFH) Jagdpanzer 38(d) Prototypes only. * Gerät 547, Jagdpanzer 638/28 (10,5cm StuH 42/2) * Gerät 548, Jagdpanzer 628/29 (7,5cm PaK 42/1) Category:Germany Category:Czech Category:WWII Category:Tank Category:Light Tank Category:WWII Tank